Dawn of a New Era
by Carrots123
Summary: The battle against the Saiyan's changes Gohan and it completely alters his destiny. He now walks a path filled with battles against Aliens, Gods and worst of all himself. As the old generation of Z-Fighters, pass upon the torch to a new generation, Gohan will shake the foundation of the Universe. After all, when Dusk settles, what follows is the Dawn of a New Era. Strong Gohan.


**Dawn of a New Era**

**Chapter I – Worlds Strongest.**

**Full Summary: The deaths of his comrades in the battle between the Z-Fighters and the Saiyan's had a far more pronounced effect upon Gohan's mentality and it completely alters his destiny. He now walks a path filled with battles against Aliens, Gods and worst of all…himself. As the old generation of Z-Fighters, one by one pass upon the torch to a new generation, Gohan will shake the very foundations of the universe. After all when dusk settles, what follows is the Dawn of a New Era.**

The sun was high in the sky, the heat reaching unbearable levels upon the Rocky Mountain area of the beautiful planet of Earth. It was not a place of beauty, the Rocky Mountain area, especially now, mere moments after the battle took place.

For you see, this was the sight of a great battle between two sides of immense power. On one side, the Z-Fighters, Earth's mightiest warriors and on the other, the remainders of the Saiyan Race. A battle that had waged for nearly an entire day and had resulted in the deaths of many of the warriors that took part in it.

Gohan watched as the ship carrying the broken and beaten body of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta disappeared from his senses before turning to face the only people remaining from the battle. His father, Son Goku and the former monk, Krillin.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted as he crouched beside the severely injured and unconscious figure of Goku. "Come on, kiddo. We gotta get your dad to a hospital."

Gohan rushed over to his dad and took in the way both arms and legs were bent at awkward angles, clearly showing that they were broken. Blood covered his form and slowly trickled down out of the corners of his mouth, pooling on the ground with the rest of the cuts that littered Goku's body.

"Stop." Gohan exclaimed when he saw Krillin crouch down to pick his father up. "I remember reading somewhere that if a person is severely injured that jostling his form can worsen the injuries." He reasoned when he saw Krillin's questioning looks. "Nimbus!"

"Where did you read that, Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Gohan sheepishly scratching the back of his head with a smile that reminded the monk greatly of the Son patriarch. "My mum makes me study a lot so I have options when I grow up." Krillin frowned at that, remembering how Gohan had said he wanted to be an 'orthopaedist' when growing up. What kind of kid wanted to be an orthopaedist at the age of five?

Before Krillin could say anymore, the golden, flying cloud, Nimbus arrived. The slowest part of the coming process was lifting a Goku just enough for Nimbus to fit underneath. But once it was done the cloud shot off to the nearest hospital, with Krillin and a Gohan flying beside him.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Chi-chi sighed tiredly as she sat in a chair at her husbands hospital bed. It had been a long few days since the Saiyan's had arrived and the chaos they had caused with the destruction of East City. The thousands that had died had sent a ripple of grief and mourning across the planet as the people of Earth mourned for friends and family lost.

"We need to collect the Dragon Balls." Bulma announced suddenly from her seat upon a Capsule sofa she had stored away, breaking the silence that had permeated the hospital room.

Krillin who was leaning against the far side of the room shook his head. "Not possible. With Piccolo dead, so is Kami and the Dragon Balls are useless now. There just fancy stones."

"Yea, but we can still collect them, that way when we finally get a ship to take us to Namek, we can revive Kami and use the Dragon Balls." Bulma explained, Gohan looking from her to Krillin in confusion, for all his maturity, he was still but a child.

Pushing off his position from the wall, Krillin cracked his neck. "Alright, I'll do it." He agreed.

"I'll go too." Gohan said excitedly, willing to help his new friend and wanting nothing more than to make up for his many failings in the fight with the Saiyans. Chi-chi however, had other ideas on what Gohan should be doing.

"Absolutely not!" Chi-chi screeched in outrage and Gohan cringed, curling in upon himself at his mothers shrill voice. "You will not be going, you disappeared for a year to train with that monster, Piccolo and then I find out that you are fighting those Saiyans. I will not have it, you are going home and that is where you will stay."

Bulma and Krillin looked incredulously at the Son matriarch. With Goku out of commission, Gohan was the strongest fighter on Earth despite the fact that he was only five years old and she wanted to stop him from fighting when Earth was at its most vulnerable.

"Erm… Gohan, Krillin why don't you two go outside and get something to eat." Bulma suggested calmly.

"Eh, yea." Krillin unsurely replied, not really understanding what Bulma planned to do, but having a basic idea of what she might attempt. "Come on, kiddo." Shakily nodding his head, Gohan followed after the monk, leaving Bulma and Chi-chi alone.

"Look, Chi." Bulma started as Chi-chi stared at her in questioning and a little annoyance left over from her earlier outburst. "I understand that your worried about Goku and Gohan, annoyed as well no doubt about being left alone for a year by both of them, but Gohan's a good kid and there's no need for you to snap at him like that."

Chi-chi took a few moments before nodding her head in agreement with a small frown. "I-I know, I just…"

"I know, Chi and I cannot begin to understand what you're going through." Bulma reasoned calmly. "But Krillin's already told me that Gohan's feeling a great deal of guilt about hesitating in his fight against the Saiyan's, he blames himself for their deaths. Letting him collect the Dragon Balls should help elevate some of that guilt, don't you want that for your son?"

"I do and don't you dare doubt me on that, Bulma." Chi-chi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I love my son dearly, but I want him to have options that me and Goku never had, I want my son to be able to grow and be a scholar."

It was Bulma's eyes that narrowed this time. "And what if he doesn't want to be a scholar, what if he wants to be a fighter like Goku, would that be so bad?"

"I-I…" Chi-chi stuttered out and Bulma pressed her advantage.

"You are a mother Chi, I am not. But I know from my own experiences with my mother that you should be supporting Gohan in his life decisions not choosing them for him. He can study an hour or two a day, from what you told me the kids a genius maybe on par with me and train with Goku if he wants to in his free time." Bulma reasoned gently. "If your worried about a job for Gohan in the future then don't be, I'll give him a job at Capsule Corp. if he wants it."

There was silence as Bulma stared at Chi-chi who's eyes were staring at the unconscious form of her husband.

"Chi?" Bulma eventually called the woman's name, wondering what her decision was.

"Okay, he can go." She whispered eventually, sadness and defeat in her voice.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Gohan and Krillin flew through the sky at great speeds, their auras flaring around them like a flame as the wind whistled in their ears. The two had been flying for two hours across the planet, Krillin slightly ahead as he followed the directions of the Dragon Radar to the dragon Balls scattered across the planet.

Already they had found and taken five of them to Kami's Lookout where they will be protected under the watchful eye of Mr Popo. Now they were flying to the surrounding area of the Tsumisumbri Mountains.

That was their intention before they felt numerous signatures flying towards them at great speed. They came to a stop, floating in the air as they watched ten figures fly towards them at great speeds and were shocked to find that they bore a striking resemblance to the Saibamen, even more so when they fired a few energy blasts that were easily dodged by the two Z-Fighters.

To Krillin's shock, Gohan didn't hesitate and quickly gathered his energy. **"Masenko-Ha!"** He roared as he thrust his hands forward. From them, a yellow beam ripped through the air and took out four of the Saibamen lookalikes that were huddled together before charging forwards. It was a quick fight, Gohan's strength was greater than Krillin's own and these Saibamen would have been easily defeated by himself.

Yet Gohan's power wasn't what shocked Krillin. No, it was the lack of hesitation in jumping into the battle, a change from the boy that was terrified of the thought of fighting or harming another person mere weeks ago.

"You okay, Gohan?" Krillin questioned.

Gohan nodded his head with a frown, questioning himself on his sudden act of violence. "Yea, I'm good." Before Gohan could say anything else, another figure came and slammed a powerful kick into Gohan's head sending him careening into a mountain side.

Krillin gasped in shock and flew backwards to put some space between him and the three individuals that had just arrived. The figure that had caught Gohan by surprise was a hideous, humanoid creature with green skin, pointed ears and dorsal fins down his back. He was the smallest of the three creatures. On his left was a large, pink brute with red hair tied back into a ponytail and on his right was an enormous, yellow ball of fat, sporting large claws.

"W-who are you guys?" Krillin stuttered out in shock at the strange creatures.

The green creature growled angrily and Krillin could sense that he was the strongest. Meanwhile, the pink one smirked nastily.

"Names Ebifurya, human and we are the Bio-Warriors of the great Dr. Wheelo." The now named Ebifurya boasted before shortly introducing his two comrades as Kishime (the green one) and Miskatsun (the yellow one).

Before Krillin could do anything, Miskatsun shot forwards and quickly broke apart his guard with a unique move of charging his energy and surrounding his body in it to the point it became tangible. Struck with this technique, Krillin was sent flying backwards with a grunt of pain, only to be caught by Gohan.

"Who are these guys?" Gohan asked curiously, but before Krillin could answer the three Bio-Warriors were upon them. They moved quickly, with wild and over-exaggerated attacks that held no form or skill. The three warriors were brawlers and this gave Gohan and Krillin the necessary edge that allowed them to bridge the gap between their superior numbers and power.

Gohan parried two basic punches from Miskatsun and Kishime before ducking and slamming an elbow into Ebifurya. This was done just at the same time as Krillin jumped backwards from the charging Ebifurya and slam a spinning hock kick into the faces of the remaining two Bio-Warriors.

This was how it went, the three enemies were stronger and faster, with only Gohan having the necessary power to match them. But they also had superior numbers, which made it difficult to defend against them all at once.

On the other hand, Gohan and Krillin had being trained in martial arts. Krillin had spent all of his childhood and the start of his adult years training in the Turtle Style taught at the Turtle school of martial arts. He had mastered the basics of the Turtle Style and had learned various advanced forms. Gohan on the other hand had tutored under Piccolo and had learned his Demon Style, not a master of either the basics or the advanced forms, but he was well-versed in it.

This allowed the two to keep pace with their enemies and while constantly on the defensive, had managed to keep themselves in the fight. Though with every minute that passed, more and more strikes slipped through their defences and it was starting to show as their movements became a little slower and lacking as much power behind them.

It was with one strike from the brute, Ebifurya that caused Krillin to cry out in shock as his left arm – that he used to block the punch with – began to freeze over. This shock allowed a devastating punch from Kishime to send him careening into the ground where it cracked under the force produced.

This left Gohan alone to face off against the three Bio-Warriors as the ice covering Krillin's arm began to spread across his body slowly.

He parried numerous fast and powerful strikes from the three warriors before stumbling backwards from a strike that slipped past his guard. With a quick thought, he fired numerous small energy blasts that slammed in Miskatsun and Ebifurya, each with enough condensed energy to stall their charge.

Kishime on the other hand was stronger than Gohan and brushed off the Ki blasts, but the half-breed had expected this and used the smoke caused by explosions to cover his movements. When Kishime broke through the smoke, Gohan was gone and he looked around trying to find the young boy, only for him to feel a large build up of energy from above him.

He looks up only to see a tiny fist surrounded by condensed energy slam into his cheek and upon contact, the energy was released. This increased the force of power behind the strike to such a level that it sent Kishime flying.

However, Kishime activated his own special technique and released a whip of electricity that struck Gohan who cried out in pain. This distracted the young boy enough for Ebifurya to sneak up on the boy and slam a double-handed haymaker that sent the boy slamming into the ground with such force that he and Krillin plummeted down into the canyon that formed, the three Bio-Warriors following after them.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Kame House, a small, quaint house located in the Tropical Islands region of Earth. It is the home of one Master Roshi, an aged martial arts master, and the founder of the a Turtle School of martial arts.

It was like any normal day, the sea was calm, the sun shining and hardly a cloud in the sky. Master Roshi himself, was sat inside reading a magazine that contained 'mature' content that was not suitable for children, with Bulma sat in the room sipping on her cooled drink.

The heiress of Capsule Corporation had arrived a few moments ago and had made sure that Master Roshi was up to date on what was going. After all, with most of the Z-Fighters currently dead and Goku out of commission, the Earth had very few people strong enough to defend Earth.

Bulma sighed in annoyance as she heard the old man giggle as he flicked through the pages of his magazine. _'Pervert.'_ She reflected on how quickly things had changed, a couple of weeks ago she had been worried about her on and off relationship with Yamcha and now here she was worried about how well-protected Earth was, especially with the knowledge of just how low on the pecking order they were.

Goku had always being the most powerful person she had ever known, only Piccolo being able to come close to her long time friend in power. Not only did she learn that they were both aliens, but they were also incredibly weak and unprepared for the threats that exist out in the universe.

It took everything Goku had and more to defeat Vegeta and look at him now, unconscious and severely injured with some doctors saying that he was lucky to be alive. Yet, Vegeta had apparently revealed that there were begins even more powerful than him out there. A being who could wipe out entire planets with but a finger. What could they do against such power?

All Earth had to defend it were Krillin, Gohan and a perverted old man more focused on satisfying his sexual urges. As much as Krillin had grown – in strength, not height – he was never able to contend with Goku when it came to potential and his rate of growth when it came to achieving said potential.

Then there was Gohan, a boy she absolutely adored despite having met him only a handful of times. He was well-mannered and polite – no doubt having been taught proper etiquette as would be expected of a Prince of the Ox Kingdom – but also kind and shy. Yet, he was nowhere near as powerful as his father or Vegeta had been despite the fact his rate of growth was even more frightening than Goku's.

Earth was vulnerable and would no doubt not survive should a threat on the same level of Vegeta arrive to put an end to them while Goku was incapacitated.

"Bulma." She was broken out of her thoughts by the uncharacteristically serious voice of Master Roshi. He was not looking at her, but instead staring out of the window with narrowed eyes that displayed caution, curiousness, but most of all, a seriousness that she had only seen a handful of times from the old master. "Stay inside."

With that, he move outside onto the beach of the island Kame House was situated on and looked at the five figures stood before him. Three were very small and matched the description of the Saibamen that the Z-Fighters had fought before the Saiyan's. The other two on the other hand were large and muscled figures, one purple and one orange.

"Master Roshi, we have been ordered to bring you to our master." Master Roshi said nothing, his face set in stone as he allowed instincts honed from years of training to take over, completely giving into the fighter that had laid dormant within him for years.

"And if I refuse, young one." Master Roshi replied calmly, his hands resting upon the top of his cane, his back straight and his shoulders relaxed.

"Then we shall not harm the girl in the house." It was the largest of the five figures, the purple one. His eyes never strayed from the five humanoid individuals in front of him, but Master Roshi widened his senses and could feel the way the five were gathering energy.

_'Very interesting.'_ There power different, almost artificial, which made sense when he looked upon them._ 'Yet there is no doubt that it would require me to use my full power to have any hope of defeating them, yet even then I would not be able to do so without them getting to Bulma first.'_

Sighing in defeat as he was backed into a corner, Master Roshi moved forwards. "Very well, I shall come with you, but no harm is to befall Bulma." The lead figure smirked, signalling for the minions to grab hold of Master Roshi.

Then they took off into the air, leaving Bulma to watch from the window as they disappeared from sight.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Chi-chi had never liked Oolong, not even as a young girl. Unlike Master Roshi who she respected purely for his fighting skill and was willing to overlook his perverted tendencies as long as he stuck to his magazines. The pig on the other hand, Chi-chi could not stand one bit, he had no redeeming quality at all.

So when the pig arrived in her husbands hospital room, mere moments after he had woken up she had been less than pleased. Her feelings were only amplified by the anger she felt at herself for doing exactly what her mother had tried to do to her when she was but a young girl, by trying to dictate the course of her child's life.

Gohan, her sweet baby boy was a prodigy. She had realised that the moment he had begun reading books and speaking fluently by the age of two. Chi-chi had become so caught up in the idea of making sure that her son would have options besides fighting or becoming a King that he would be able to choose whatever path he wanted when it came to it. So lost in this idea, Chi-chi had never realised how much she was stopping her son from enjoying life.

Martial arts had been something she had loved growing up, it had been her escape from her overbearing mother as a child and it was how she met the love of her life, Son Goku. Yet, she had stopped her son from experiencing the same joy she had.

So when Oolong arrived, interrupting the sweet moment between husband and wife, he was on the receiving end of the anger of a woman who was not exactly happy.

"What is it?" She demanded, as Goku tried and failed to turn his head to face Oolong.

"Erm, Master Roshi's been taken and we've lost contact with Gohan and Krillin." Chi-chi felt her breath freeze in its throat as Goku, forever naïve didn't grasp the full breadth of the situation.

"Have you tried ringing them?" He asked simply.

"Yea, but there's no reception on their end. Last we knew, Gohan and Krillin were on their way to collect the sixth Dragon Ball somewhere in the Tsumisumbri Mountains. Then Master Roshi was taken by these five creatures and Bulma thinks that they also attacked Gohan and Krillin."

"You're right." Everyone looked to see Yajirobe stood in the doorway.

"Yajirobe!" Goku exclaimed with a huge grin on his face and Yajirobe moved towards Goku. "How are you? What's going on?"

"Yea, I'm good. Korin felt Gohan and Krillin being attacked by these three powerful guys, one stronger than Gohan and ganged up on the two." This made Chi-chi frown, concern shining in her eyes at the knowledge of her son being faced with something stronger than him. "Told me to give you this?"

"What is it?" Goku asked and Yajirobe unfurled his palm to reveal a pouch, that was open to reveal little green beans. "Senzu Beans! But I thought we had the last batch in our fight against the Saiyan's."

"You did, but Korin kept a few spare just in case the situation called for it after the Saiyan's were dealt with." Yajirobe passed one to Chi-chi, who placed it inside Goku's mouth allowing him to chew it slowly. "There's only three left so be careful in how you use them. You'll have to wait about six months for the next harvest."

With that said, a fully healed Goku jumped out his bed, tearing off his full-body cast and jumping around on his bed.

"Thanks Yajirobe." Goku cheered as he leapt down from his bed and took the pouch of Senzu Beans from the man, he then turned to face his wife. "I'm gonna get changed and I'll make sure that our son is safe."

Chi-chi nodded her head with a smile on her face. "I know." She pressed her lips against his and pulled away before things could deepen. "Make sure that you both come home in one piece." She warned him and with a cheeky grin, Goku shot out of the hospital at great speeds.

Then there was silence in the hospital room before Yajirobe made his way towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Chi-chi asked dangerously and Yajirobe gulped, slowly turning around to see the narrowed eyes of the Son matriarch levelled at him. "Do you want to tell me why my husband spent the last couple of weeks in hospital when he could have been healed with the spare Senzu Beans you had on hand?"

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Master Roshi squinted as he looked around the dimly lit room. But once his eyesight had adjusted to the light, or lack thereof he realised that he was not in a room but a large warehouse. The centre of it was frozen over and in the far corner there was a large metal contraption with what looked like a large brain inside a tank of liquid.

His ears where then drawn to the sound of battle and he turned to see young Gohan engaged in a vicious battle against three individuals.

"Do you like our creations, Master Roshi?" He looked in the direction of the voice and saw an elderly man wearing a lab coat and an odd shaped, bald head. "Me and Dr. Wheelo spent so long making sure that they were perfect for the little test we having coming up for you."

"And what exactly are they meant to be?" He asked, fishing for information on potential weaknesses that he and the young Gohan could exploit.

"They are the strongest of my Bio-Warriors, Kishime, Ebifurya and Matsukan." The doctor exclaimed giddily as he watched Gohan take a powerful punch to the stomach from Kishime followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him flying backwards into Matsukan who cloths lined the half-breed. "Go on, help him. Allow me to see the power of the world's strongest!"

_'World's strongest.'_ Roshi thought as he powered up into his full power form and captured the large, pink-skinned brute off guard. Even then, the power behind his strike didn't even cause Ebifurya to stumble. But that wasn't Roshi's intention, now with the three warriors attention solely on him, he was giving a Gohan chance to recover enough.

It was only thanks to his senses honed from years of battle that allowed him to avoid kick from behind and what followed was the three warriors converging upon the old martial arts master.

He was by no means as fast or as strong as the young Saiyan, Gohan. But that didn't matter when Roshi was far more skilled in fighting. He knew his body and its limitations better than anyone, he knew exactly how to create false openings that even poorly trained brutes like these could spot and used this to his advantage. By creating these openings, his opponents capitalised on them allowing Roshi to predict exactly where they would strike and moved accordingly.

Wrapping his hands around the wrist of Kishime's outstretch fist, he performed a judo throw and sent the creature flying, not even turning to watch it righting itself in midair before turning to fight against the two remaining creatures, confident that he could stall these two long enough for Gohan to deal with Kishime.

It turns out that Master Roshi was correct in his assumption.

Gohan now being able to focus on a single opponent was more than capable of fighting back, no longer having to split his attention between three.

He had start the fight off with a shoulder barge that knocked Kishime off-balance long enough for Gohan to send a savage combination of brutal punches and kicks aimed at the joints of the creatures humanoid bones. The knees, elbows, hips and shoulders were the main targets and with one, well-aimed and powerful strike, Gohan was rewarded with the sound of bone breaking.

Kishime in a wild attempt to make some space, swung his uninjured arm around in a swipe, that Gohan ducked under, following this with powerful punches to the sternum and one powerful uppercut.

With a groan of pain, Kishime flew backwards.** "Masenko-Ha!"** Gohan shouted before firing a large yellow beam to wards the flying Bio-Warrior and watched as it exploded. He barely spared a glance in the direction of the smoking form of Kishime as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Gohan instantly saw that Roshi while admirably putting up a great attempt at stalling the two remaining Bio-Warriors could see that his stamina was draining and fast.

With no hesitation, he flew forwards and slammed a powerful roundhouse kick into Matsukan's head sending him crashing into Ebifurya where they both fell to the ground. "Thank you, Gohan." Roshi said, gratitude clearly heard in his tone as he took a deep breath. Despite the breathing techniques he had employed to lengthen his fighting time, Roshi was old and this short fight had taken a lot out of him.

"Your welcome, Master Roshi." Neither took their eyes off of Matsukan and Ebifurya as they got to their feet, even more so when they saw various pods open and out came five more Bio-Warriors, Roshi himself noticing that they were same ones that brought him here. "Are you still able to fight?"

Roshi allowed a small smile to cross his aged features. "I maybe old, young Gohan, but I am far from invalid." He took a deep breath and allowed his power to swirl around him as to show Gohan he was more than capable. "Now then, let us finish this quickly, I sense there is more to this than we know."

Gohan nodded his head, a frown of concentration on his face as he stared at the seven Bio-Warriors. He was not worried for himself, he could sense the power of the people across from him and none of them had more power than him, only Kishime and he was unconscious. He would not lose here, he would not fail, not today, not like he did against the Saiyan's.

_'I won't fail.'_ Gohan thought, feeling his energy rise and pulse in response to his thoughts and feelings. _'I won't fail, not today. Not now when I am needed most.'_ His aura burst to life around him and Gohan's eyes narrowed at his seven opponents. _'I won't fail like I did before.'_ His mind flashed with images of the deaths of Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and most of all, Piccolo. _'I swear on my life that I'll never fail again, never again. I'll make you proud, Piccolo!'_

Just as Gohan was about to shoot forwards, a familiar power level rushed into the laboratory and landed beside them.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, a big grin on his face, his aura dispersing as he stared up at his grinning father who was clad in his usual fighting Gi.

"Hey, Gohan, Master Roshi." Goku greeted with a wave.

"Goku, I'm glad you have recovered." Master Roshi replied, a smile of his own forming.

"Yea." Goku's smile turned into a smirk, one that only ever appeared when he was looking forward to or enjoying a good fight. "Couldn't let you guys have all the fun could I?" Here he looked down at Gohan who shook his head with the young boys smile growing wider at seeing his father in perfect health. "You did well, Gohan. Fighting this long against this many opponents, I couldn't have done that at your age."

The young half-breeds smile became bashful as he scratched the back of his head in a way reminiscent of his father. "Thanks." Goku rested one hand on Gohan's head and ruffled his hair.

"I'm proud of you, son." With that one last smile, Goku turned to face the Bio-Warriors, unaware of the tears gathering in Gohan's eyes. "So, this is it. You want to tell me exactly what you're plan is here?"

Goku's demand was directed upon the elderly man who was hiding behind the Bio-Warriors, who stood ready and waiting to attack. "Ah, Son Goku. Me and Dr. Wheelo have gathered fighting data upon you and all your friends. Especially with what happened recently with the arrival of the Saiyan's."

**"Yes, a most impressive showing, Son Goku."** A mechanical voice sounded through the area.

"Who's there, show yourself?" Goku shouted as he, Gohan and Roshi dropped into a fighting stance.

**"I am right here, Son Goku."** There was a loud, mechanical whirring before the large brain lifted into the air, it's tank surrounded by a metal suit that was easily the size of a small house. The brain tank was centred in the middle of the metal frame with arms coming out of the side and long legs with three claws coming out of the bottom.** "Greetings, I am Dr. Wheelo and you have already met my assistant, Dr. Kochin."**

Gohan gasped in shock, his eyes wide and jaw nearly on the floor as he stared up at the towering metal frame. Goku and Roshi on the other hand allowed none of their shock to show, their eyes only narrowing further as they tensed up in preparation.

**"We have waited a long time for this day. The day I would finally meet you, Son Goku."** Dr. Wheelo continued his speech.

"Oh yea, and why's that, huh?" Goku asked.

The robot laughed, it's mechanical frame making it seem more detached and terrifying. **"I have always being a_ genius_, Son Goku, but those fools never realised it."** This time it's voice was no longer cordial, but venomous and filled with anger and hatred. **"I spent decades trying to prove to them that I was an unparalleled genius! But never once, did they open their eyes and see the true depth of my intellect!"**

The three Z-Fighters watched as the Bio-Warriors carefully manoeuvred around the laboratory until they were surrounding them.

**"So I came up with a plan, I would combine my genius intellect with the body of the world's strongest warrior! And then, then I would make see how great, Dr. Wheelo is!"** Dr. Wheelo shouted, the robots left arm coming up and clenching its three claws into a fist. **"At first I had thought Master Roshi was the one I needed, but then while studying his fight with my Bio-Warriors I realised that the boy was stronger than him. So I searched the internet for clues and that is when I came across the video feed that one of my probes collected, each showcasing your fight with the two Saiyan's."**

Dr. Wheelo's voice had lost most of its anger, but replaced with a more insane and unhinged undertone that put them all on edge, each carefully considering what to do next.

**"Then I realised that you were the key to my goals success. My genius intellect combined with the body and genes of a Saiyan." **The robot gave a short laugh. **"My dream would be complete and I would become the most powerful being on this planet, no longer looked down upon, but feared. I would make those fools regret ever doubting me!"** Dr. Wheelo roared.

"Oh yeah, well that ain't happening." Goku countered. "Sorry pal, but I'm gonna put an end to you and your plan before you can even think of doing this to me or anyone else." Gohan and Roshi nodded their heads in agreement.

**"Very well, Dr. Kochin, release Test Subject 19."** Dr. Kochin did so and after pressing a few buttons on a control panel, a holding cell opened and out from it, stepped Krillin with some kind of metal contraption attached to his head. **"Capture them, I want them all alive!"**

With a wordless cry, the Bio-Warriors and a mind-controlled Krillin charged forwards, with Gohan, Goku and Roshi meeting their charge head on.

Parrying two straight jabs, Roshi threw a powerful and devastating punch that was coated in his energy and sent one of the Bio-Warriors flying. This gave him ample room to block numerous attacks from two additional opponents, before falling into a deadly dance of martial arts.

Gohan and Goku on the other hand charged straight towards the large robot, the rest of the Bio-Warriors jumping to intercept them. Two Ki blasts took out the remaining Saibamen lookalikes with Gohan performing jumping roundhouse kick to the face of the purple skinned warrior that had captured Master Roshi, followed by a low sweep to the orange skinned one.

Goku followed up with his sons charge with a leaping jump, firing two more powerful Ki blasts taking out those two warriors and landing a double-footed stomp to the face of Ebifurya.

Matsukan and Krillin charged forward to attack Goku from either side, but while Goku parried the strike from Matsukan easily, Gohan landed a flying sidekick to Krillin's face sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Gohan, deal with Krillin." Goku ordered, all traces of the friendly and goofy father gone and replaced by the warrior. The young half-breed nodded his head and charged forward to engage Krillin. "Now, let's deal with you two quickly. **Kaio-Ken!"** Goku roared as he felt his power increase and a large deal of pressure bare down upon him as a result of the technique. However, Goku had long since grown used to this pressure and it now no longer had an adverse effect upon him, it was only when took this technique further that it began to damage him.

Ebifurya and Matsukan shared a look before they charged forward. The latter pulling ahead as he performed the same technique he had done against Krillin, Ebifurya himself prepared to freeze Goku so that they could then take out Master Roshi and Gohan without interference.

That was the plan, but just as Matsukan came with a hairs width of touching Goku, the Saiyan disappeared from sight before Ebifurya felt a crushing pain upon his spine. With a cry of pain, he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Matsukan himself unable to stop his charge, continued to to move forwards and slowly slowing down. But it was not quick enough and Goku had ample time to build up a great deal of momentum to smash a crushing blow to Matsukan's face and send him soaring into the far wall.

With a narrowed gaze, he turned to look at Dr. Wheelo. "You wanted me, here I am." He challenged, the Z-Fighter couldn't sense any energy from the robotic figure, but he had no doubt that the doctor had something hidden up his sleeve.

**"Indeed you are."** Dr. Wheelo said calmly. **"I had hoped my Bio-Warriors would be strong enough to deal with you and what remained of your allies. However, it seems I made a few miscalculations."** Goku simply narrowed his eyes. **"No matter, with my robotic form, I am far stronger than they ever will be."**

Then from its clawed fist came a powerful blast of energy that Goku just barely managed to dodge, yet it seemed that had been only one of many. He dodged a second, a third, a fourth and a fifth before he was struck by the sixth. Even then it was nothing more than a glancing blow, yet it was enough to keep him from dodging the seventh and with a grunt he was sent crashing to the ground where more and more blasts of energy slammed into his form.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Gohan had known that Krillin was skilled, he had seen the old videos of the World Martial Arts Tournament that his father and friends competed in. He knew exactly how skilled Krillin was and yet, in this fight he was seeing none of it. The instincts were there, but there was no tactical thought, no use of the Turtle Styles great defensive and counter-offensive combinations.

So it took him by surprise when Krillin came at him in a mad frenzy as soon as he had recovered. This surprise meant it took Gohan a few minutes to adjust and respond appropriately.

A duck under a wild cross, followed by a basic parry of a jab followed by an uppercut that snapped Krillin's head back signalled that Gohan was done defending and was back on the offensive. This was followed by a jab-cross to the head and then grabbing Krillin's arm before he could stumble to far back, Gohan landed a number of punches to the mind-controlled fighters stomach.

Then with one final punch, let go of the arm he was holding allowing as tumble backwards giving Gohan ample space to charge an energy attack aimed at Krillin's face.

"Ahhh!" With a scream of pain, Krillin dropped to the ground, his head no longer in that strange contraption, yet his breathing even and shallow.

Having freed the monk, the half-breed turned around just as he saw his father get pummelled by energy blasts. "No!" He shouted in defiance as he charged at Dr. Wheelo, his anger rising to such levels that it began to tap into the deep well of power kept hidden beneath the surface. The bright silver aura that surrounded Gohan at the moment was larger than anything before.

And with a roar he slammed numerous punches into Dr. Wheelo's robotic body, each one sounding like a gunshot as they sent the doctor stumbling backwards. Then with a shout, he gathered energy around his two hands and thrust them forwards in a powerful beam that struck with such such force that he broke through the surface of the laboratory and continued to be lifted higher and higher into the sky.

Once the beam subsided and Gohan collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, Dr. Wheelo began to plummet to the ground. **_'Fascinating.' _**He thought as the ground fast approached him. **_'To be so young and contain such power, perhaps I was wrong again. Perhaps the boy is the key, but that would require me waiting for the boy to mature. He would not survive the process otherwise. Yet there was no denying that the boy had barely showed even half of the power throughout his life and yet his anger had triggered a great power increase. 'The internal energy of that boy is directly linked to his emotions, more specifically his anger. The greater it is, the greater the power increase, but what is the limit?'_**

Then the ground shook as his form collided with it.

**_'No matter, I shall study him in greater detail when I have finished the transference process.'_** Rising to his feet, Dr. Wheelo activated his recovery process, making sure to allow the spare parts he had stored away in capsules appearing and being used to fix whatever damages automatically.

However, before the process could be finished he felt numerous smaller blasts pepper his back.

Turning to look he saw Goku floating there, his Gi ripped and bruises littering his body. Though it was obvious that despite his injuries, they were nothing severe.

"Truly the durability of you Saiyan's is enviable. I calculated that not even your friend Krillin or your son, could have withstood that many blasts." With a blast of energy, he stopped Goku's small, annoying attacks and forced him to dodge, allowing him to finish his recovery process. "Though perhaps I was mistaken about your son, his power is truly fascinating. I can't wait to study him in further detail."

That had been the wrong thing to say as Goku's eyes first widened in shock before they shone with such anger and hatred it would make even Vegeta and Piccolo pause. "You dare!" He spat out, Goku clenched his fists tightly. **"Kaio-Ken x3!"** He then got into his signature stance, his hands cupped by his hips as blue glow surrounded them.** "Kame…hame…HA!"**

Dr. Wheelo desperately thrust forward both hands and fired his own energy blast to intercept that Kamehameha wave, but it did nothing and the blast struck Dr. Wheelo with such force that he was once again dragged along for a ride. His body ripping up a deep trench in the ground before he finally came to a stop, his frame once more damaged greatly.

Growling in anger, Dr. Wheelo got to his feet and gathered his energy for one last attack. He calculated that Goku would have about a sixty percent chance of survival but he was past the point of caring.

_**'I care very little now if you die, Son Goku.'**_ He jumped into the sky and flew up to a great height allowing him to look down and watch as Master Roshi join Goku.**_ 'I still have your son should you perish and he will suit my needs perfectly.'_** With that thought, his body became coated in a deep red glow that shone brightly.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Master Roshi, having dealt with the three remaining Bio-Warriors floated up to his student and watched the robotic form of Dr. Wheelo soar higher and higher into the sky, before he costed his body in a red glow of energy. He then turned to look at Goku, still coated in the red aura of the Kaio-Ken and his fists still clenched in anger.

"Goku." Master Roshi called and the sound of his name being called served to snap Goku out of his seething rage and he turned to look at his master. "Prepare your strongest Kamehameha, it will take everything we have to deal with this attack from what I'm sensing."

"Alright, a master-student Kamehameha wave." Goku smiled and with that both master and student dropped into the signature stance, their auras bursting to life around them, with Goku's considerably larger.

**"Ka…me…"** Their auras condensed down into a small ball of blue energy that was cupped between their hands. **"Ha…me…"** The ball grew even larger, yet never escaping the confines of their hands. **"HAAA!"**

Simultaneously they thrust both hands forwards, the two energy beams of different sizes swirling around one another before combining into one large wave that met the red monstrous, red energy beam fired by Dr. Wheelo. There was a brief contest of wills as both sides poured more and more energy into the attack before the red energy beam split apart and dissipated allowing the Master-Student Kamehameha wave to engulf Dr. Wheelo's frame.

Slowly, it died down, the blue glow that illuminated the sky dying down back to its usual blue sky.

Dr. Wheelo was nowhere insight, his body destroyed by the attack.

Goku and Master Roshi both released the breath they had been holding as they slowly floated back down into the laboratory. Moving forwards to pick up Gohan and Krillin before going on to destroy the base, leaving nothing behind but rubble.

_Power Levels:_

Gohan:

Zenkai – 7,200.

Enraged – 25,000.

Enraged, Masenko – 30,000.

Krillin:

4,400.

Goku:

Zenkai – 12,300.

Kaio-Ken – 18,450.

Kaio-Ken x3 – 36,900.

Kaio-Ken x3, Kamehameha – 44,300.

Master-Student Kamehameha – 66,000.

Master Roshi:

139.

Full Power – 1,390.

Master-Student Kamehameha – 66,000.

Chi-chi:

130.

Bulma:

2.

Oolong:

10.

Yajirobe:

980.

Bio Men:

1,250.

Dr. Kochin:

20.

Miskatsun:

6,200.

Ebifurya:

7,200.

Kishime:

7,500.

Dr. Wheelo:

23,000.

Energy Blast – 38,000.

Recovery – 40,000.

Planet Geyser – 65,000.


End file.
